Of Soul and Love
by SpiritArcher55
Summary: Love is a funny thing. It can surface in the most unusual places and people. This is the story of Amarthelel and Belric. Join their journey though what life can throw at them. Will they make it to the end? Review please :)
1. Dwarves and More Dwarves

**A/N Here it is! The long waited (I hope) story of an Elf and a Dwarf. Canon characters will be making appearances. I have every much enjoyed writing the first chapter and I hope you'll enjoy reading it.**

**It's been a while since I've uploaded something Middle Earthy... so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The canon characters/places are not mine. Everything else is :)**

* * *

Amarthelel was an Elf; she lived in Rivendell as Lord Elrond's scribe. Belric was a Dwarf, who lived in Moria with Durin's folk as a miner of Mithril, the wealth of the Dwarves, and also a guard for the King. He worked under the reign of Durin IV. The Dwarves had never left Moria, or Khazad-dûm, since the doors closed S.A 1697.

Amarthelel was born the 588 year of the first age and she grew up Lindon but left her home with her friend Elrond to establish the refuge of Rivendell. Belric was born 3320 of the Second Age and lived in Moria.

* * *

**Of Soul and Love**

_Dwarves and more Dwarves_

**February 28****th**** S.A. 3425**

With her arm cut and leg bleeding, Amarthelel used the spiked rocks of the dark Moria wall to help her walk along the path towards the Doors of Durin. The moon shone onto the doors and she read the blue glowing inscription. _Ennyn Durin aran Moria. Pedo mellon a minno._

"Mellon!" She gasped, grasping her arm. The doors opened and the Khuzdûl chatter floated into the cold air. She stumbled inwards and fell to the cold floor. The Dwarves chattered stopped and they surrounded her.

"Get help!" A Dwarf shouted. "And tell the King that we have an Elf in our midst!"

..xXx..

Amarthelel woke up to find herself surrounded by Dwarf guards and a single healer. Above her were the mighty tall pillars with cracks and writing upon them. The bed she was laying on was cold but had a comfortable enough pillow and a decent blanket. She daren't move so she looked at those around her. Many Dwarf guards where wearing broad chainmail suits with their very long beards tucked into their thick belts or just handing free with massive beads holding them together. Some Dwarves had greying hair and bears, others were young and their beards were only starting to go through. The younger, and some of the older, had plaits hanging in their messy hair. Speaking of hair, it was mostly browns, blacks and gingers that covered their faces.

She then looked at the healer. Her blood was on his clothes, he had huge boots with fur sticking out of the top, he had a huge, long grey beard that was split into 3 and tucked into his dark blue belt.

Then Amarthelel surveyed herself. She noticed that her bow, quiver and sword where lying against the wall and the other side of the room and her boots had been taken off and were neatly against the bed corner. She had a tight bandage on her arm and an even bigger one on her leg.

She tried to translate the Khuzdûl being spoken but she could only make out something to do with Elves and Dwarves and her wounds. She closed her eyes as the healer looked over her. She slowed her breathing to make her sound like she was sleep. She heard him huff and turn away. She opened one eye and it looked with the Dwarf looking at her.

"Sir, she is awake." He said still looking at her. The healer walked over along with a grey bearded King.

"How are you feeling?" The healer asked. Amarthelel kept quiet.

"It seems she doesn't speak." Spoke the King as he lent over her, his beard tickling her chin.

"I do, sir." She responded quietly and quickly rubbing her chin.

"Ah, good," The healer smiled. "I've cleaned up your wounds but you need to rest for a bit."

Amarthelel nodded, slowly sat up and looked at the King. "Much to my displeasure you are allowed to stay in this room we have provided you, but!" He sneered. "You will have 2 Dwarves keeping an eye on you at all time; I don't want you wandering off."

"I understand, sir." She nodded agian. "May I ask who will be my guard, so I do not have to keep calling them 'guard' or 'that Dwarf'?"

The King snapped his fingers and two Dwarves stepped forward. One had dark ginger hair with bright blue eyes and a very scruffy short beard. The other had darker ginger hair with dark brown eyes, a shorter beard than the first and plaits hanging either side of his ears. They both had axes on their black belts and knives either side of their hips.

"Belric, ma'am." Spoke the second Dwarf, he bowed and smiled.

"Ruk, madam." The first scowled and bowed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Belric, Ruk." Amarthelel smiled. "Will you be in shifts?" She looked at either of the Dwarves. They seemed very friendly but one of them made her feel very comfortable.

The King nodded his head. "Ruk will be with you during the day. Belric will be with you at night."

"Aye." The Dwarves said bowing slightly at their King.

"What might you name be, sire?" Amarthelel asked with a kind smile.

"King Durin IV, but you may address me as King or sir, understand?" Durin said rising an eyebrow.

"I do, sire." The Elf smiled kindly. Her eye caught with the dark brown eyes that belonged to Belric. "Seeing as it is night, Belric is my guard."

Belric nodded. "Aye, ma'am," He said trying not to call her lass like he calls most Dwarf-lasses.

The Healer put his hand on the King's shoulder; Amarthelel noticed that they must be old friends seeing how the King relaxed at his touch. "Come, sire, we must let her rest. Ruk, you too." Ruk followed the King out of the room behind the healer.

Amarthelel looked at the Belric and Belric looked back with subconscious smiles growing in the corner of his mouth. "So," She said putting her hands by her sides and pulling herself to the edge of the bed. "I hope to not sound rude, but how old are you?"

"105." He replied. "Why do you ask?"

"You look rather young for a Dwarf guard, but come to think of it I do not know of any Dwarves, only the ones I once fought with but it was only for fighting."

Belric nodded. "I understand." There was a silence. "How old are you?"

Amarthelel let out a laugh. "Nosey Dwarf!" Belric chuckled. "I have past my 2800th year so a little bit older than that, so still young for an Elf." Belric stood with his arms behind his back. "There is no need to stand like that; you may continue to do so if you see it fit."

Belric relaxed with a smile. He had never smiled at an Elf before, but he has never left the mines either. "Where do you come from?"

"Rivendell, it is such a beautiful place, I am Lord Elrond's scribe."

"A Lord?" He asked. "Aren't there any Elf Kings?"

"There is only Oropher, he rules over the Woodland Realm." Amarthelel replied with a grin. She was returning from Rivendell for Greenwood.

"How did you get in here? The Gates are locked." Belric asked leaning against a pillar.

"The West-Gate, the inscription is easy to translate to all I had to do was speak 'mellon' and I was in, finding it was the hard part."

Belric nodded with a not surprised smile. "What happened to you? You couldn't have came here by coincidence."

"I was on my horse on our way back to Rivendell from Greenwood and I were ambushed by orcs. The next thing I knew was me crawling along the walls of Moria and falling into your home."

Belric nodded and he looked at the hole in the high ceiling. The moonlight danced on his brown eyes like fire burning. "It is midnight, you should get some rest."

Amarthelel nodded her head staring at the Dwarf's eyes. She shook her head free from the thought. She looked at the bed and fluffed the pillow. She tugged the quilted blanket out from under her and she lay back on the bed. She wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. The Elf took one last look at the Dwarf and she quickly fell asleep.

She heard Belric blow out the massive candles from their hall brackets and settle himself down on a big chair. He watched her with curiosity until he too fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N Ta-da! The one done and dusted! I have no idea when I'll upload the next one so keep your eyes peeled.**

**Don't forget to follow, favourite and comment :)**


	2. The Secrets of Moria

**A/N Here is the second Chapter. Thank you for waiting!**

* * *

**Of Soul and Love**

_The Secrets of Moria_

**March 1****st**** S.A. 3425**

Amarthelel awoke the next morning to see Ruk standing over her and Belric gone. The sun was shining with sun rays on the back of the Dwarf's head, she blinked away the blurriness. "Good morning." Ruk said with a slight smile. He changed his clothes from the day before, his tunic was royal blue, his belt was still black, and he had a thick grey coat on. His boots were the same and he had the same knives and axe.

She rubbed her eyes. "Good morning, Ruk." She pulled herself up and looked around the room. The walls were a grey colour with Runes engraved on them and a candle was still slightly smoking from the night before. She reached for her brown and silver vine boots and pulled them on. "What are we doing today?"

"Whatever you need to do. The King wishes to speak with you at high noon." Ruk told her, helping her to her feet. Ruk was only chest height to Amarthelel so holding her up required more work.

"May I go outside for a few moments? Just to get some fresh air." Ruk looked at a Dwarf behind a column. He gave him a nod and quickly disappeared.

"If you do I will not follow you out. Just promise that you won't go anywhere." Ruk hold her looking up.

"Ruk, while I am healing I do not think I'll be going anywhere." Amarthelel chuckled slightly.

Ruk took some satisfaction from the words, he smiled. "Very well, ma'am. I will lead you to the West Gate and I'll wait for you to come back in."

Amarthelel smiled and stood up. She wobbled and Ruk caught her. "Thank you Ruk." She said. "Pass me my sword."

Ruk shook his head. "During the night a blacksmith made you a walking stick. I'll fetch it."

Amarthelel held herself up on a pillar while Ruk disappeared to get the walking stick. Before long Ruk appeared and gave her it. It took a while to get used to it but as they slowly walked down the steps towards the Gate, she got accustomed to using it on her bad side. As they passed the Dwarves of Moria, Amarthelel received some unhappy and distrustful looks from them but she dismissed them and continued limping down the stone steps.

"I will wait here." Ruk said standing beside the Doors of Durin.

Amarthelel nodded and spoke "Mellon." The doors swung open and the sun rays bounced off her face and all around the chasm, some Dwarves hissed at the sight of the sun. She smiled and stepped out, the doors staying open as she did so.

The first thing she did was she sat on a sun heated rock and laid down the walking stick beside her. She looked up at the bright sky and smiled. There were some scattered grey clouds in the blue sky. But then he thought of her master, Lord Elrond. She was supposed to be back at Rivendell the next day. She would have to sneak out get to back on time but her leg was still in no state for a run. She would have to think of a plan.

Some birds tweeted in a tree not far from where she was. Winter had only passed and spring was breaking through the clouds. How the Dwarves could live underground was a mystery.

She rubbed her leg and sighed. She grabbed the walking stick, stood up and made her way towards the Doors. They opened and she wandered in.

"If you had taken any longer I would've assumed that you ran away." Ruk said with a laugh as he helped her in.

"It's nice to know that you have faith in me, Ruk." Amarthelel chuckled quietly. She looked at him. "I haven't had any breakfast, may I have some?"

Most of the Dwarves looked at her. Ruk nodded. "You may."

Amarthelel smiled and followed Ruk down some very steep stone staircases to a massive dining hall. There were massive dark green columns all the way along the length of the hall; there were long, dwarf height tables that were all laid out with plates and food. Most of the Dwarves continued eating as they entered; others looked at them with food in their beards and hair. Ruk lead her to an end table and he sat her down.

"You'll get used to the height difference." Ruk said. "Oh, and our food might not be what you are used to."

"Whatever do you mean?" She raised an eyebrow until Ruk returned with a huge plate of cooked food. "Oh." She looked at Ruk. "Are you sure that you are not trying to kill me?"

Ruk chuckled gruffly at the remark. "No."

Amarthelel smiled slightly and looked down at the plate. She poked at a particularly odd looking peace of food. There was no way she'd eat that. "Ruk?" Ruk grunted and looked up from his plate. "Will I be seeing Belric at all?" The Elf really wanted to know why she felt affection for the Dwarf.

Ruk shook his head. "He'll be working in the mines," He watched her face twist as she tugged off some white meat with her teeth, he chuckled. "So I doubt it."

"Hey! Get back here!" A Dwarf shouted from outside of the Hall. A different Dwarf sprinted into the dining hall and Ruk took off after him.

Amarthelel rose to her feet and stopped one of the perusing Dwarves by grabbing his shoulder. "Tell me, what is going on?"

"He stole some Mithril." The Dwarf snapped in replied, eager to get away.

"He stole... some Mithril?" Amarthelel said in disbelief. "And you're chasing him for it?"

"Yes, know I've got to go!" The Dwarf wriggled out of her grip and sprinted away.

"So, what do I do now?" Amarthelel said to herself. She looked around, shrugged and decided to go for a walk. She wandered out of the Dining Hall and ambled down the steep stone steps, holding a stone railing as she walked down.

She made her way to the sound of hammering and the smell of coal. The Dwarves drilled her with their eyes as she slowly walked down the steps. They weren't used to having outsiders, let alone Elves, in their home. She smiled small at them as she walked down another level. She admired the craftsmanship. They might be Dwarves but she had to admit that the weapons and jewellery they made were of a mine quality.

She made her way through the crowd and she peered over the side. She could see the Blacksmiths below making their lives work. Sparks flew as they hammered at the molten metal on the anvil and smoke hissed when they put it in water. The candle lights flickered as the Dwarves speedily hurried to and fro. Coal rattled as it was put into hearth of a coal forge. She eyes sparked as the fire roared below.

Amarthelel smiled and turned. She made her way through some trading stands. She stopped by a jewellery stand. She admired a rather striking white-gold necklace. A smile subconsciously formed on the face and the Dwarf-lass looked up at her with harsh eyes. The smiled disappeared and Amarthelel was quickly on her way agian.

A Dwarf on his break watched as Amarthelel hurried away from the stand. He smiled as he wandered up to the same one. He pointed at the same white-gold necklace. The Dwarf-lass looked at him with an unsure face but the Dwarf was insistent. They exchanged coins and goods. The Dwarf put the necklace in his brown, coal-stained jacket and grinned.

* * *

"Sire, I might have lost the Elf." Ruk said with his head down and his plaits hanging over his eyes.

King Durin growled and stomped down from his throne, his grey beard was swaying in the breeze. "You lost her?!" He shouted throwing his hands in the air. "How could you lose an Elf?!" He looked at his courtiers. "Does anyone want to tell me how you can loose an Elf?"

The court was silent. Galis, the healer who treated Amarthelel, stepped forward. "Sir, I think you should let Ruk talk."

The King grunted and turned to the scared Dwarf. "Well?"

"I lost her after I ran after the thief that stole the Mithril, sire." Ruk spoke with his head still looking at the ground.

"_Don't worry, ma'am, I- __Gudruz dar morakh!" Ruk shouted when he saw that the table was empty. He had only turned his back for a moment and Amarthelel was gone. Some of the elder Dwarves were startled by the sudden exclamation. __Ruk looked around at the Dwarves. _

"_Did you see were the Elf got to?" They shook their heads, which was swiftly followed by disgruntled growl. He hurried out of the Hall. "The King is going to have my head."_

"You should never leave an Elf! They can't be trusted!" The King shouted almost leaning over the somewhat smaller Dwarf.

"Sire," Belric stepped forward after having joined them. "I believe I saw her on the trading levels. She didn't look lost; in fact, she seemed happy but slightly put off with the eyes staring at her.

"Shouldn't you be working, Belric?" Galis asked turning to the Dwarf.

"I was on my break, sir." He replied matter-of-factly.

The Healer grunted. "Convenient."

"I hardly think so, physician." Belric said. His hands were firmly behind his back, proudly. "As you know, Lunch is at the same time every day." Ruk chuckled quietly from beside the King, rather impressed.

The King glared at both of them. "I want you to look for her. I don't want her going where she isn't allowed."

"Where would that be, King Durin?" Amarthelel spoke as silence fell in the court. She emerged from behind a tall shadowed column. She listened to the entire conversation while nibbling a small freshly made bread roll from the bakery. "You seemed to be very adamant to finding me. I might be an Elf but I do not judge Dwarves based on our history, and I think you should do the same." Amarthelel paced into the court, not once breaking eye contact with the King. "Now, what don't you want to me see?"

Galis and King Durin exchanged looks. Ruk and Belric looked at each other with astonished faces. Not many Dwarves, even Galis, don't dare to speak out; the King's word is final.

"Could it be the gems you find in the mountain?" The King didn't react. "Or perhaps the ores?" Agian, Durin didn't do anything. Amarthelel giggled, "No," She made her way to the King. "No, I can't be that, it must be something else..." She kept walking until she stood in front of the King. "Not gold, nor silver or bronze, but, what I understand is the wealth of Moria- Mithril." Her voice whispered the last word.

The King's eyes widened as he looked up at the persistent Elf.

"No wonder no one sells it and you have most of your people mining for it. You wish to keep it." She smiled slightly and turned to the rest of the court. "Mithril, you cannot hide its existence forever." She turned back to the startled King. She spoke softer. "I was merely curious to why finding a thief who stole Mithril is cause for a group of guards to find him."

Still no one spoke when she paused. How an Elf, a she-Elf, could find out about something only Dwarves know about was inconceivable, but then agian they seemed more than happy to talk to her about it.

Amarthelel smiled at the group, and then looked up at a crack in the wall. "Noon, you wished to talk to me?"

The King stared at her along with everyone else. "No?" Amarthelel asked tilting her head. "I guess I go back to my room." She smiled, curtsied slightly and left.

"Never underestimate an Elf." Belric said impressed, trying not to smile. The Dwarves watched her until she disappeared around the corner.

* * *

_Khuzdûl Spoken_

_Gudruz dar morakh- Unknown translation. __Old High Dwarven curse._

**A/N I hope you enjoyed Dectective!Amarthelel. :)**


	3. Leaving the Dwelling

**Of Soul and Love**

_Leaving the Dwelling_

**March 2****st**** S.A. 3425**

It was a quiet night in Moria. The streets were empty, not a Dwarf was working nor were the machines used to haul the rock to the upper levels from the deep, dark mountain walls. Only the mice seemed to scamper around the floor. The hallways were lit with small candles that speckled the walls. The huge torches that stood dotting on the pathways were blazing away in the darkness.

A Dwarf watched as an Elf quietly made her way down towards the Doors of Durin. Her walking stick landed with a clang on the stone floor. She closed her eyes as it rolled down the steps and jumped as it banged against the wall. "Woops." She whispered. She stood still for a moment, waited for any sign of moment from any Dwarves and continued limping towards the door. She picked up the stick and looked up at the Doors.

The Dwarf chuckled and moved out from behind a darkened pillar and stood in the middle of the stairs with torch light glowing orange behind his back. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Startled, Amarthelel jumped and turned. She sighed, seeing that the figure was friendly. "Belric... what are you doing?"

"What are _you_ doing?" He asked with a smile. He wandered down the steps, hands behind his back.

"I'm going home. I do not belong here." She told him.

"You can't leave," Belric said sadly.

"I'm sorry but I must." Amarthelel spoke sorrowfully and turned to face the doors.

Belric dashed down the steps but stopped a few short so his eyes meet hers. "You can't go anywhere without these." He smiled and pulled out the concealed wooden bow, wicket quiver and arrows, and her sword.

She looked him up and down, there was no way he could hide them. "How did you manage to hide them?" She asked with shock in her voice.

He laughed. "I may be short but I can play a very good game of hide and seek." He handed them to her.

She chuckled, slung the quiver over her shoulder and attached the sword to her brown leather belt. She put the bow over her chest. "I thought you would try and persuade me to stay."

"Dwarves are stubborn, once we set our minds to something you can't change it. I set my mind to the fact that I wouldn't be able to change yours."

Amarthelel nodded and smiled. "I don't want to get you into trouble when I leave. I am leaving on your watch."

The Dwarf smiled. "Don't worry about me lass- ma'am... I will be fine."

A big smile grew on Amarthelel face. "You just called me lass?" Belric looked down. "Don't worry about it; I've been called much worse by your kin."

"We're not used to Elves." Belric said looking up. "I'm sorry for them."

Amarthelel smiled and nodded. "I had better get going if I'm to get to Rivendell by dawn."

"Take care, Elf." Belric uttered with slight fake anger, just in case anyone was listening.

"I will, Dwarf." She said with mock bitterness. They laughed and Amarthelel turned. She took a deep breath. "Mellon." The grand stone doors opened.

Belric watched as Amarthelel limped slightly out of the cave, he reached into his breast pocket and pulled out the necklace he brought earlier that day. He sighed but smiled as she waved him goodbye. _This feels so wrong,_ he thought. He waved at her until she disappeared. He stuffed the necklace back into the pocket and turned. The doors slammed shut behind him, echoing throughout the mine.

* * *

Belric smoked his wooden pipe when Ruk wandered into what was once Amarthelel's room. "Has she gone to get dressed?" He asked lighting his own oak pipe.

Belric chuckled and shook his head with a smile. "Nope."

"Then where is she?" Ruk asked after he blew a smoke ring.

"She's gone back home." Belric said calmly, blowing smoke from the corner of his mouth.

Ruk coughed out smoke. "What?!" He shouted. "By Durin's beard! The King is going to kill you!"

"Shh!" Belric hissed, the pipe dropped out of his mouth and landed on the floor. "Do you want the entire mine hearing you?!"

"You let her go?" He asked with a quieter voice walking around in circles.

Belric nodded. "I had too. She was going to leave anyway."

Ruk sighed and ran in hands through it hair. "I can't believe you... no wait, I can! Belric you are insane!" Belric laughed. Ruk marched over to him. "You are completely out of your mind! Durin is going to lose it and he might kill you!"

Belric laughed. "He can't kill me, not without a cause."

Ruk sat down on the bed and sighed, running his hands though his matted hair agian. "We are going to get fired!"

..xXx..

"You let her leave?!" The King shouted at both Ruk and Belric. They stood in front of the outraged King, they noticed a vein pulsating in his forehead. "You thought you could keep it from me? You let an Elf go! And she knows all about the Mithril!"

"Durin I think you should calm down!" Galis said putting a hand on the King's back. "She won't tell anyone about the Mithril. Elves prefer other objects than gold and Mithril."

"They still let her leave!" Durin shouted at the healer. He turned to Ruk. "You are to say in your home until the end of the week!" He turned to Belric. "And you! You are to give all your finding when you mine to the royal house, you will forfeit a month's worth of wages and you shall no longer work for my family!"

"But sire!" Belric shouted.

"I don't want to hear it! You are also confined to the lower levels until further notice!" Durin shouted. "Now be gone! I do not want to see you!"

Belric was about to say something back when Ruk clasped his arm around the Dwarf's shoulder. "Come on Belric." Belric huffed angrily as he and Ruk made their way out of the court.

* * *

Rivendell, home to Lord Elrond Half-Elven. It stood proudly at the foot of the Misty Mountains. Amarthelel staggered across the cobbled bridge and looked up at the huge ivy-wrapped archway ahead of her. Dawn had only reached across the peak of the mountain. Glorfindel trotted down the stone steps towards her. She bowed her head slightly.

"Amarthelel, welcome back," He scanned her, coal stains on her boots, blood stained tunic and fresh bandages on her thigh and arm. "What happened to you? Where is your horse?"

She stumbled towards him. "I need to speak with Lord Elrond, my Lord."

His crossed his arms across his chest. "Not until you tell me what happened to you."

Amarthelel sighed and leaned against the stone wall. "Would you like the long version or the short?"

"Short." He chuckled.

"I was ambushed by rogue scout party from..." She looked around the yard. "Mordor."

Glorfindel's arms dropped to the sides of his silver tunic. "Getting dressed will have to wait... follow me." He carefully led her up the steps and past the water fountain. He helped her up the steps towards Lord Elrond's study.

Glorfindel knocked once on the door. "Come in." Rang a soft Elven voice. He opened the door and Amarthelel stepped in.

Elrond looked up from his book and closed it with a smile. He placed it on the bed and stood. She inclined her head as he did so. "Amarthelel, you look," He glanced up and down her body. "Worn and tired. What happened?" He gestured for her to sit.

"On my way back from Greenwood I was ambushed by scouts from Mordor, my Lord." The smile from Elrond's face disappeared. He sighed. "Sauron will not hide in the Black Land forever."

Elrond ran his hand through his hair. "You are correct, we are foolish to believe that he will dwell there forever." He looked at her. "I'll send word to King Oropher at noon. Now tell me Amarthelel, why do you have bandaged thigh and arm? You didn't take healing equipment with you."

"I had to seek refuge in Moria." Elrond's eyes widened. "The Dwarves healed my wounds and they let me wander about their home under constant watch, of course."

"The Dwarves let you in their home?"

"They were welcoming. Some of the younger Dwarves did not care that I was an Elf." She smiled at the thought.

Elrond looked at her. He chuckled softly. "Go and get dressed and I will talk with you later." Amarthelel nodded and rose from the seat; she made her way to the door. "Amarthelel," Elrond called. She turned. "Welcome home."

Amarthelel smiled and nodded. "Thank you sir."

* * *

Amarthelel pulled on her teal undergarments and her stunning purple and gold dress. She made plaits on either side of her middle parting and she brushed her golden hair free of soot and dirt. She looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled; she was finally back in her home territory. She picked up her books and tucked a quill in her hair.

She made her way out of her room and wandered across the grass to Elrond's library while scribbling in one of the books. She got to the library and placed the books in their correct places, she also moved some that were in the wrong places. Being a scribe meant she spent most of her day in the library.

Elrond knocked on the door. "I see you are settling in well."

Amarthelel turned and smiled at him. "I am, my Lord. I am right at home."

"Good," He strolled into library. "I have missed my scribe."

The she-Elf chuckled. "Was there something else you wished to speak to me about?"

"Yes there was," He sat on a small chair. "You said that the Dwarves let you roam around their home?"

"You are correct."

"What did you see when you where there?"

She looked at Elrond and placed a book high on a shelf. "Many jewels, gold, rubies, sapphires, you name it they can hew anything."

"Fascinating, long has it been since an Elf has set foot inside a Dwarven kingdom."

Amarthelel nodded. "I have a lot of work to catch up on. I should get back to work."

Elrond stood from the chair and nodded. "Of course," He chuckled. "I will leave you too it."

Amarthelel smiled and watched Elrond leave the Library. "You had no faith in me for keeping your secret, King Durin." She chuckled to herself. "I am a keeper of secrets after all."


	4. Night Visitors

**A/N Thanks for waiting! Don't forget to leave comments :)**

* * *

**Of Soul and Love**

_Night Visitors_

**March 10****th**** S.A. 3425**

It was a dry night and the stars were veiled with a thick blanket of grey cloud. Rain was soon to fall from the heavens. There was the smell of burning candles in Imladris. A small figure hurried into the valley with a dark cloak that covered their face. They hurried though the courtyard and stopped until they got under a candle lit window. The light in the room darkened as the occupant moved across the room. Then the room was silent.

The hooded figure bent down and picked up a tiny pebble. The figure threw it up at the window; it hit the window with a small clang. However it didn't register with the dweller in the room. So, he threw another pebble. This time it made another louder clang.

The Elf raised an eyebrow. "What was that?" Amarthelel looked up from her writing deck. She stood up and walked over to the huge glass doors. She opened them and stepped out onto the white railing balcony. "Hello?" She asked into the cold air.

"Psst!" Hissed the hooded figure from below her. "Down here!"

Amarthelel moved to the end of the balcony and looked down. The figure removed the hood to show his dark ginger hair and short beard. Amarthelel's eyes widened. "Belric!" She hissed. "What? Never mind. Get in here quickly!"

..xXx..

Amarthelel looked at Belric. "What the Eru are you doing here? What are you doing out of Moria? Why are you here?" Amarthelel asked, rapidly pacing her room with Belric leaning by a window.

Belric twiddled a tassel that hung from the curtain. "Which question would you like me to answer first?" Belric asked with a smile.

"Why are you here?" Amarthelel asked still pacing the room. "Did Durin exile you?"

Belric chuckled. "No, I came here of my own free will."

"Then why are you here?" The distressed Elf asked running a hand though her straight hair.

Belric looked at the night sky and back at Amarthelel. He fiddled with the necklace in his pocket. "I wished to see you."

"So you came to Rivendell?" Amarthelel asked as Belric moved across the room. "Where Elves live?! You could-" She stopped as Belric held out the necklace she admired in the Moria market. She stared at it in his large sooty hand. Her mouth dropped slightly.

Belric smiled and blushed. "I saw you looking at it in the market."

She looked up at his dark brown eyes. "You brought it for me?" Belric simply nodded. Amarthelel gasped and brought her hands to her mouth. "What? Why?"

"You looked like you admired the look of it. So I thought I'd buy it." Belric smiled.

Amarthelel was speechless. _Why would a Dwarf buy me a necklace?_ "It... it must have cost you many coins."

"Not really," Belric smiled. "I knew the lass on the stand."

Amarthelel put her hands on her lap. "I don't know what to say."

"What about if you try it on?" Belric asked with a smile.

Amarthelel stared at him and them at the necklace but it was a while before she answered. "Yes." She smiled slightly.

Belric smiled and clambered up onto the bed. "Silk sheets?" He asked as he touched the bed sheets. Amarthelel nodded. "Ha, it's a lot better than what I'm used to." Belric let the necklace hang in his fingers as Amarthelel moved her golden hair to the side. He slung it around her neck and then fastened the clip.

Amarthelel fiddled with the necklace. "I still don't know what to say." She turned to the Dwarf that knelt on her bed. "Thank you."

Belric smiled. "You're welcome." He looked at the bed. "May I?"

Amarthelel nodded. "Go ahead."

Belric grinned and flopped back on the bed. He sighed happily. "This bed is very soft." He ran his hands up and down the bed. "Soft."

Amarthelel laughed. "You really haven't had a bed this soft before?"

Belric sat up and shook his head. "No."

There was a rapid knock at the door. "One minute." She called innocently. Amarthelel shot to her feet and dragged Belric off the bed. She stuffed him and his bag under the bed. "Sorry, but please stay put!" She stood up and turned to the door. "Come in."

The door slowly opened and Glorfindel stepped in. "I am sorry to disturb you, Amarthelel but there is an incident in the library which Lord Elrond wishes you to been seen to."

"Can it wait until dawn, Glorfindel? I have had a busy day." Her eyes quickly flickered to the bed and back to Glorfindel.

The Elf tilted his head slightly. "Lord Elrond was hoping you would do it now."

Amarthelel paused and then nodded. "I will. Just let me put on some shoes and I'll be straight there." Glorfindel nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. Amarthelel exhaled deeply and slouched. "Phew..."

Belric poked his head out from under the low bed. "I'll stay here while you go to the library?" Amarthelel nodded and pulled on some silk slippers. She quickly exited the room.

Belric crawled out from under the bed and brushed himself down. He looked around the candle lit room. He noticed a small painting standing on Amarthelel's bedside table. He picked it up and studied it. A small golden haired Elf stood with two taller brown haired Elves. A smile crept over his face. A happy Elf and a happy home. His family was torn apart by greed his father and mother fell apart over the amount of gold he earned.

He placed it back down on the table and wiped away the soot smear with a rag from his bag. He smiled around at the room. He jumped back onto the bed and kicked off his massive boots. He pulled off his socks and stretched his massive toes. He yawned, put his hands behind his head and fell into the bed. He smiled up at the ceiling and shrugged off his sooty jacket.

"I could get used to live like this." He muttered to himself before falling fast asleep.

* * *

Amarthelel returned half an hour after being called away from her room. She chuckled as she opened the door to see Belric spread out on the bed snoring softly. She removed his boots, socks and jacket from the bed and put them neatly by the bookshelf. She pulled a blanket over him and stuffed a pillow under his head. Amarthelel moved to her wooden writing desk and sat down on the chair. The corner of her mouth smiled and she returned to her work with Belric still snoring away.


	5. Hide and Seeking

I'm sorry but I've descied not to continue this. I might in the future but not at present. I've ran out of ideas, so I'll post this one and no more. Thank for the support :)

Please check out my Voyager Drabbes :)

Live Long and Prosper. Goodbye.

* * *

**Of Soul and Love**

_Hiding and Seeking_

**March 11****th**** S.A. 3425**

At the crack of dawn the sun peaked out from behind mountain tops. The first rays of the sun graced the valley and the clouds became alight with a fabulous, warm light as the radiant sun announced the coming of a new day. The light from the sun bounded off the side of the Misty Mountains and lit up the valley and the Last Homely House. The candles were blown out, the shutters were unbolted and the curtains were opened. The forge was smoking agian, the horses were fed and beds were made.

Amarthelel brushed her hair while Belric still slept. Once she had finished she threw a cup of cold water over the sleepy Dwarf's face. Belric slapped his hands to his face and sat bolt upright. He growled and shook his head with his hair plastering his face. He pulled his hair away from his eyes.

"Amarthelel!" Belric sputtered, wiping his face with his sleeve. "Why did you do that?"

"It's dawn!" She whispered leaning over him. "Why haven't you departed for Moria yet?"

Belric rubbed his face and looked up at her. "I want to stay." He told her bluntly with a smile.

Amarthelel's mouth dropped and her heart raced. "You can't stay here! If you haven't noticed, I live with Elves!"

"So?" Belric asked with a cheeky smile. "You stayed with me in my home surrounded by Dwarves."

"I do not think that my master will be happy with Dwarf staying in my room! And a stubborn one at that!" Amarthelel exclaimed pulling Belric to his feet. "I am sorry but you have to leave."

"Is there nothing that I can do to make me stay?" Belric asked looking up at her.

"No." Amarthelel said softly, shaking her head. She tapped the Dwarf's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Belric sighed and looked at his feet. "Ok. I'll leave, I'm sorry if I caused you any distress, Amarthelel."

Amarthelel smiled. "Thank you for the necklace, Belric."

Belric looked up at Amarthelel's bright blue eyes. He smiled shyly. "You're welcome." He swallowed and took a deep breath. "Could you please do something for me before I go?"

"Of course, what is it?" Amarthelel tilted her head.

"Can I have a..." He laughed nervously. "A hug?"

"A hug?" The Elf asked. "Sure." Amarthelel knelt down and they embraced. They seemed to melt into each other. Belric closed his eyes and the noise outside seemed to stop, he lost track of everything and everyone. Strangely Amarthelel felt safe and comfortable in the embrace. For both, their worries and fears faded away into the morning air. When they parted, they felt as if parts of themselves had spread into one another. They stood in silence for a while.

Amarthelel stood up and brushed herself down. She smiled and Belric smiled back. "Goodbye Belric." Amarthelel smiled.

"Goodbye Amarthelel." Belric tugged on his socks, boots and jacket. He slung on his bag and turned to the door. He sighed again and made his way to the door.

"Wait," Amarthelel said moving forward. "I'll escort you to the Bridge but no further." Belric nodded, still facing the door.

Amarthelel and Belric wandered out of the door and out into the courtyard. Luckily most of the Elves of Imladris weren't out but a few where. Amarthelel shoved Belric behind a bush as two Blacksmiths walked past them. "Morning." She smiled and they smiled back.

Once they were gone she pulled Belric to his feet. "I am sorry about that."

"It is fine!" Belric smiled pulling a twig out of his messy hair. "I work in a mine."

Amarthelel chuckled and they started walking again. They walked past the water fountain and ambled down the steps towards the Bridge. "Belric?" Amarthelel asked quietly, looking around at the surroundings.

"Aye?" Belric replied, glancing up at her.

"Why don't you feel the need to call me lass? You call everyone lass."

"I don't know. I think it is because you're an Elf and it would feel odd calling an Elf 'lass'."

"Before you leave could you do me a favour?" Amarthelel asked with a smile.

Belric looked back up at her; he thought it would be another hug. "Sure! What is it?"

"Don't call me ma'am or miss, call me lass." The corners of the Elf's mouth formed a smile.

Belric chuckled. "From now on?"

Amarthelel nodded and grinned. "From now on."

"Very well, lass." Amarthelel giggled. "Rivendell is a very beautiful place." _But nothing can compare to your beauty, Amarthelel. I'm sorry to have to go back to Khazad-dûm. I wish I could spend more time here. _They wandered under the archway and they stood at the edge of the Bridge.

Amarthelel patted Belric's shoulder. "Farewell, Belric. I do hope I get to see you again."

"Likewise lass." Belric smiled and pulled his bag further up his shoulder. "Goodbye." They hugged quickly and pulled apart just as fast. Belric turned on his heels and ambled over the cobbled Bridge, not once looking back.

* * *

Belric felt the wall as he edged closer to the west gate. The sun was high in the sky so it would be ever harder to find the Doors of Durin. The etched on lines led him to the entrance after a while of dead ends and jagged rocks. The sun disappeared behind the clouds and the lines became slightly clearer.

Belric paused to think of the password. "Mellon?" He asked after a sudden burst of revelation. The Doors swung opened and he crossed his fingers as he walked in.

Unfortunately when the young Dwarf wandered into his home there were any Dwarves gathered around the entrance. The Dwarves parted and Durin marched down the steps, Ruk and Galis followed behind him.

Belric took a deep breath and waited his punishment. "Belric!" The King yelled as he reached the Dwarf. "Why where you outside?"

"I was just... making sure that the Elf hadn't told anyone about the Mithril." Belric said, hoping that his lying was good.

"Liar!" The King bellowed leaning over the terrified Dwarf. "No Dwarf has ever left Khazad-dûm with an excuse that bad! Where were you?!"

"Nowhere." Belric replied trying not to shout. "Sire."

"You lie!" Durin shouted again. "Tell me the truth!" The King grabbed Belric's and threw it to the floor, spilling its contents. Belric hurried to his bag but Durin shoved him aside and rummaged through his belongings. The King chuckled. "What is this?"

Belric looked up at the enraged Dwarf as he stood over him. Durin held out a dark purple handkerchief. "It's of Elven make." The King growled. "Is it from the Elf home not far from here?"

Belric said nothing, he glanced over at Ruk, he looked to the ground ashamed of what was happening to his friend. Belric sighed.

"Is it?" The Dwarf King shouted waving the piece of cloth in front of his face. Belric still didn't answer causing the rage in Durin to explode. "It is!" Durin howled. He threw the cloth to the ground and kicked the young Dwarf's chest.

Belric exhaled sharply and landed with a thump on the ground. No Dwarf dared to move. He held his chest and gasped deeply as Durin edged closer to him. "Why were you with the Elves?!" Durin shouted. "Tell me!"

"No." Belric's attempt at a shout was merely a whispering wheeze.

"Don't lie! Why were you with the Elves?!" The King was now standing over Belric with a raging temper that wasn't going to subside any time soon. "You weren't spying, what were you doing?!

Belric bit his tongue. Durin got his foot under the Dwarf's side and he kicked him onto his side. Belric let out a cry of pain as he caught himself on something sharp, but this didn't faze the furious King. Durin's fist contacted with his eye and he fell onto his hands. "Tell me and I will stop this!"

"I'm in love!" Belric finally found the courage, and breath, to yell at the King. Durin snarled and grabbed Belric's hair with his hand. He lifted the Dwarf to his knees and hauled him to the West-Gate. Durin took in a lungful of air and threw Belric out of the mine. Belric landed near the water and his bag landed in the lake.

"By order of King Durin IV, you are herby banished from Khazad-dûm! You enter on pain of death, so don't even set a toe over the threshold!" The King turned his back on the Dwarf in disgust. "Close the doors." Durin ordered as he walked away.

The last thing Belric saw was Ruk mouthing "I'm sorry." To his old friend, whom he might never see again.

Belric hauled himself to his feet and tugged his jacket back onto his shoulder. He sucked air through his teeth as he bent down to pick up his empty bag. He panted as he stood up straight after failing to pick up his bag; he felt around his chest, a massive bruise was already forming.

He took a gasp of air and quickly picked up his bag. He groaned loudly when standing back up and stretching his left arm. There was a big piece of slate sticking out of it at an awkward angle that prevented him from taking it out. He pushed his hair out of his face with his good hand whilst he gazed up at his home. It would always be his home no matter where he would go.

Belric turned to the north with the sun on his head. He only wanted to leave Moria once but was fate would have it; he was to live away from his kin and venture out on his own. Or so he thought, he wouldn't be alone.

* * *

Elves in there long flowing dresses and tunics hurried past the arch window. Amarthelel looked up from her writing desk in the library and peered out of the window. There seemed to be a swarm of Elves heading down to the ivy-wrapped archway. "Angmir!" The she-Elf called. "What is happening?"

Angmir stopped and ran over to the window. "I know not, Amarthelel. According to some there is a stranger unconscious on the west bridge!" He grabbed her arm. "Come, let's find out!" He pulled her out of the window and they ran with other Elves to the stranger.

The Elves chattered as they laid eyes on the traveler. At first Amarthelel did not believe what they were saying. _An injured Dwarf? No, i-it can't be._ She pushed though the crowd to the epicenter. She stopped as she saw Belric lying on the floor with his bag by his head and the slate still in his arm.

"Who is he?"

"What is he doing here?"

"Why is there a Dwarf in Imladris?" They were only a few questions being asked by the Elves.

Elrond pushed his way through the crowd. "Move! Let me pass!" He ordered above the noise. The Elves silenced the noise and made a path for Elrond to pass though. He hurried and stopped before the oblivious Dwarf. "Arthon, Erurin, take him to the Healing Room."

The brown haired Elves stared at Lord Elrond. Elrond looked at them. "Now!" He glanced at the crowd. "Get back to work!"

The Elves, not wanting to be on Elrond's bad side, quickly hurried away, chatting about why they thought a Dwarf as in their home.

Elrond picked up the Dwarf's empty bag. He looked at Amarthelel who was still standing where she was. "Amarthelel?"

She finally blinked and shook her head slightly to clear her mind of some of the thoughts she had. "Yes?"

"I want you go gather your writing equipment and come with me to the Healing Room." He stood up and wandered past her. She followed behind him. "Note down anything the Dwarf says once he is conscious so we can figure out what happened to him."

Amarthelel nodded, secretly terrified of what King Durin had done to Belric.


End file.
